In graphics processing, one challenge is optimizing performance versus power usage, particularly at frame start. Previous solutions that do not use maximum dynamic capacitance clamping use full, or near full, power. When using maximum dynamic capacitance clamping, a clamping threshold may be used. A clamping threshold is a ceiling that allows the lowering of worst case current that may go through a load line. The clamping threshold may be statically or dynamically set. The choice between setting a clamping threshold statically or dynamically may be based on operating points (e.g., voltage, frequency, maximum supply current limit, etc.). For aggressive dynamic clamping, there may be an increase in frame length clock count, which would need to be offset by an equal or greater frequency increase for net frame rate return on investment that is greater than or equal to zero. These solutions do not utilize intra-frame knowledge of a workload's activity behavior.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number may identify the drawing in which the reference number first appears.